Come Whatever May
by CmPunk-AjLee1986
Summary: Things happen, Trust is sliced with a knife, Can they get back to where they were. Read and find out Rated M: Language, Adult Content, and violent situations. AJ Lee & CM Punk


**AN: I know...not another Phil and AJ story, but alas here it is. I might continue this one along with White Rabbit...Please Review...I would love to know what everyone is thinking as they read my story...even if you don't like please let me know either way. **

Eclipse

**Two Weeks Before:**

"_April…" His hand reached out to her, but she moved away too quickly. _

"_No…Punk, this is a mistake…I shouldn't have come here." She scurried out the doorway of his hotel room. All he could do was watch with bated breath as her scent lingered near his outstretched arms. _

"_I love you…"_

* * *

The events of that fateful night played like a major motion film every single time his eyes closed. Letting out a strangled breath, he pulled a black hoodie over his head and down his bare upper body. Making his way to the door, he was about to grab ahold of the knob when a soft knock came.

"Phil, can I come in…?" Her soft timid voice sounded from beyond the door.

He sat there, staring at the door as if it had grown a head. Shaking his head, he swung the door open. The sight that greeted his vision could only be described in one word…breathtaking.

Her body violently shook as she walked over to him; taking in a deep breath she placed her hands on his cheeks. "We need to talk…"

* * *

**Two Weeks Before:**

_She couldn't remember when she had ever been happier, she had her man, her career flourishing before her eyes, and now…now she had a life inside her. The smile that was plastered on her face had yet to fall. She put down her favorite comic book and skipped to the bathroom, her eyes fell to the test she had taken earlier just to be absolute sure was still sitting on the counter. Smiling sweetly at her reflection in the mirror, she went to stretch so her muscles wouldn't be so tight; that's when she felt it. _

_A sharp stabbing pain radiated from her groin to the rest of her body. She gasped as it happened again, this time more painful, the surge made her double over. 'Oh My God' she stumbled over to the toilet; sitting down with a loud thud she hugged her stomach firmly. 'What's happening?' she cried out as another sharp jolt seared throughout her pelvis, her eyes popped open in an instant, that's when she figured it out. As if a torch had been lit underneath her, she jumped up, noticing the crimson liquid that covered the lid of the porcelain seat. _

"_Oh No!"_

* * *

Her body trembled when she lifted her eyes to focus on his; she timidly moved her hand to be on his.

"Phil…please say something?" Her voice cracked, the lump that began to build felt like it was slowly suffocating her. But she took notice of his movements…nothing…he sat still, hardly taking any breath into his own lungs. She knew what was coming though…this was about to get ugly.

'Miscarriage…what, when, how…why, why didn't she tell me sooner…does she not trust me…' his mind couldn't stop reeling. He felt anger, pity, sadness, but mostly anger. 'How could she keep this from me…?' Feeling her cold fingers dance across his, made him sick. "Why?" He snapped, his body jumped of the bed, he ran his hand down his face, rubbing his jaw. "April…why didn't you tell me?" He did all he could to hold himself together, not for her sake but his. "I mean it's been what…almost three weeks, and your just now telling me this…did you even once think about my feelings?" His voice rose at the last to words.

The look on her face was of utter shock, she knew he would be pissed. She had been ready for it…but now that it was happening, she didn't know what to do, say, or think. "Phillip…I-I know that how I handled it is wrong but…" She stood up and crossed the room to his form. "I didn't want to hurt you…that wasn't my intention at all…but I just thought…"

"You thought, April…what did you think? That THIS…right here would be better…let me guess." He folded his arms across his chest and tilted his head. "You know what…on second thought I don't want to know what YOU were thinking, because obviously it wasn't about me or MY feelings!" He shook his head and chuckled softly.

"What are talking about BROOKS!" She clenched her teeth and balled her hands into fists. "I was thinking about the fact that the one thing that had finally gone right in my life had been violently ripped away from me. So excuse the fuck out of me." By this time she got in his face, poking her finger in his chest.

His eyes were lit on fire, blazing at the fact that she had the audacity to say such things to him. "You inconsiderate little fucking girl!" His voice reached the highest pitch it could; he grabbed at her arms and backed her up against a wall. "I…LOVED…YOU! I would have been there; I would have helped you through this, just like you should have done with me. I mean SHIT we are a couple after all right? Isn't that what couples do?" There was barely any distance between them now, he could tell his actions were scaring her, but he could care less, he was hurt and wanted to return the favor.

"Phil you're hurting me…" she whispered the words out softly, trying to pull her arms out of his tight grip. But it was useless, the buttons were pushed. "I'm so sorry, baby…you're right okay…I should of told you." Her head drooped down towards her heaving chest. This whole time she held back her tears, but now the barriers were broken and against her will, they fell freely down her cheeks. "I'm Sorry."

Hearing the words dance in and out of his ears, made his ragged breath hitch sheets that covered his bed. Running his hands shakily over his legs, he could feel his anger start to dissipate as sadness took over. "You're sorry…when you came over all those nights before…we-I mean…WE made love…you couldn't tell me all those times, Why?" He lifted his tearful eyes to gaze into hers. "Because you…Fuck April…what do expect from me…I mean I'm happy you finally told me…but really two fucking weeks…" His arms folded in front of his chest, tightly holding on; so the shaking would stop. "What do you want from me?"

She shook her head, shaking at what he was saying. "You don't get it do you?" Her hands clenched so hard that she could the warm crimson liquid began to coat her fingers. "When I came here the night after it happened I was going to tell you but the conversation that started...it was too much."

* * *

_She hadn't slept for 24 hours, her eyes; beyond bloodshot barely made it visible as to where she was headed. Her hands felt like dumb bells as she lifted one to knock on his door. Taking in a deep breath, she started to count back from 10.  
_

**_10..._**

_The smile on his face while he swung open the door made her sick. All of the things that she scolded herself about, had started to slowly drift out. 'He smells so good...he must of used the new body wash I gave him for his birthday...NO! Keep Focused...' She looked at him and wrung her hands slowly as he began to tell her all about his night.  
_

**_9..._**

_She tried her best to stay happy and calm as he rattled on and on...but it was getting hard. Clearing her throat she grab his arm with one hand while the other went to gently hush him. She shuddered as his lips kissed at her fingers, keeping her head together as much as she could, she took a deep breath. _

_**8...**_

_He must have known something was up, because he wouldn't let her talk. The conversation turned to the future, the chance of getting married, being together for everything...and then...her heart sank to her gut. He brought up the one thing that she was trying so hard to keep cool about...Children._

_She shut down, her fingers went ridged...hoping that he didn't catch on. She stopped the counting and forgot to even breathe._

_ "__April…" His hand reached out to her, but she moved away too quickly. _

___"__No…Punk, this is a mistake…I shouldn't have come here." She scurried out the doorway of his hotel room. All he could do was watch with bated breath as her scent lingered near his outstretched arms. _

_____"I love you...what did I say wrong...?" He shook his head as he closed the_ door.

* * *

The sudden realization hit him like a Mack Truck... 'She came over to tell me, and I...I' He buried his head in his hands and sobbed inwardly. Feeling her hand on his back and dip in the mattress as she sat next to him, made him quiver.

"I'm so Sorry Phil"

**AN: More to Come!**


End file.
